


The Dionysus Experience

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: South Park
Genre: Descriptions of feeling kind of tipsy, F/M, Pocket's a literal angel au, Sugar is a demigod child of Dionysus, The summary is probably more dramatic than the fic, Various bouts of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: On matters of straying, of unconventional love, and of crossing into realms that aren't your own.
Relationships: Oc/Cannon, Sugar o'reily/Herbert Pocket





	The Dionysus Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tostitowasnthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostitowasnthere/gifts).



She never stays, as far as he's aware.

He can feel when someone new enters his little section of heaven. It's a soft pull on something within him. But when she comes to heaven, it's a much more enjoyable feeling, he thinks. When she comes in, his stomach feels warm and full and he begins to grow dizzy. Everything feels warm, sometimes to the point where he grows sick. He dislikes those days when he feels nauseous and weak, because that means she's upset.

He can't recall her face, but he remembers the rest of her. Her hair was long, brown and curly, she wore a sweater with a long skirt, and she loved the color purple. Her voice was loud, proud, with a heavy Irish accent that made him swoon. Maybe because he was drunk on her presence again, or maybe because he's the type to actually swoon over something like that. He isn't sure. He hates that he can't recall her face, beyond her smile making her eyes sparkle. What color were they, again? 

He feels the warmth, the fullness, and a flood of euphoria hits him like a train. She must have had a good day until she came here. He relishes the faint smell of wine around her as he goes to greet her again. How many times have they done this? He can't seem to recall.

"Welcome back." He jokes playfully. It makes her laugh, which makes him flush. He can remember her face again. She was of a darker complexion, with bright blue eyes that seemed to glow. He can't help himself, so he takes her hand. She doesn't mind it at all.

* * *

She didn't come today.

He should be happy she didn't die again today, yet he feels so empty without her. He can't remember her face, but he misses her, and her playful aura. He remembers that his section of heaven is filled with laughter when she comes by, so now it's rather quiet. He can't help but to miss the smell of her wine, the sound of her laugh, and doesn't notice the sky going grey.

It begins to drizzle, and Pocket shields himself with his wings. He begins to wonder where she is, and how she's doing. He hopes she's having fun wherever she's gone. He heads inside, out of the rain, and wonders if any of the wine he's kept stored over the years will sate his craving. He tries, but it doesn't.

* * *

She thinks the ginger angel is sweet.

He takes rather well to her Divine self, she's found. Being the physical manifestation of tipsiness when alive but full on drunkenness when dead, it's rather uplifting to find someone who can withstand her influence enough to not trip over air and pass out within at least an hour. He's good company, too, and she quite enjoys the time she spends with him. She told him her name was Sugarcane when they met, and he's managed to remember it.

Her father was unhappy that she always goes to the wrong afterlife when she has an accident, until he learned of why she goes there. 

"I like the ginger angel," She says one day over a goblet of nectar wine. "So I want to see him whenever I can."

Her father smiles, and concedes on the issue. She was an adult after all, and far be it from him to try and control her. She didn't have an accident today, which made her feel a little sad. She misses him, she finds, while feeding her pet rabbit. It makes sense to her, she thinks. He is her friend, after all.

* * *

She greets him with a kiss the next time she comes to heaven. He can't help himself but to embrace her as she does. She tastes like the wine that leaves its permanent scent on her, sweet yet overwhelmingly strong. It's intoxicating to the highest degree, so he holds her tighter and doesn't try to let go.

He drinks in her essence, even though his legs grow weak and his face begins to burn, and it's her own choice to part. She playfully warns him to breathe, her arms still around his neck. 

"Your eyes turned violet..." He murmurs breathlessly, "It's a pretty color on you."

"Oh... Thank you..." She hadn't realized it, much to her embarrassment. It begins to rain again, and he leads her inside. She's laughing without a care in the world, he's flustered beyond belief, and yet he feels so happy at her side.

He thinks he loves her, and who wouldn't?

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgence to fix my writer's block, sorry for everyone waiting for chapter 5 of My First Kiss its gonna be a *while*


End file.
